


Show Time

by sssammich



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Complete, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They put up a hell of a performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Time

Heather adjusts her earpiece in front of the little mirror they have under the stage.   
  
"Are you ready?" Naya asks as she walked in the little nook under the stage and leans against the counter facing Heather.  
  
"I was born ready, Nay. Last show, it's going to be so kickass."  
  
Naya moves closer and Heather can feel a hand on the small of her back. "This is gonna end this tour with a bang for sure."  
  
Heather smiles and gently nudges Naya. "Isn't that what they've been waiting for?" she asks, nodding to the direction of the audience. Naya smiles and places her head on Heather's shoulder, tan arms wrapped around her. Heather brings her right hand up to her waist and intertwines their fingers together. She puts a soft kiss on Naya’s head.   
  
Amidst the screams of the fans and the booming music above them, they stood together momentarily basking in each other’s presence.   
  
The moment they share with each other is over far too soon and Naya is untangling herself from Heather. “Chris and Darren are ready for us.”  
  
“It’s show time, babe.” Heather takes Naya’s hand in hers and squeezes it before running out and onto the stage.   
  
+  
  
Naya shakes out the nerves by pacing around the little floor space they have under the stage. She takes a swig of water under the stage where Heather left her. In less than five minutes, they’re going to give Dublin something they won’t forget. She’s a bundle of feelings and she has to remind herself that this is all for show, that they’re Brittany and Santana, not Heather and Naya.   
  
But she knows otherwise. She knows it’s more than just their characters. She loves Heather more than anything and even in the pretenses of their characters, she wants nothing more than to showcase her love and adoration for the other girl.   
  
She hears the screaming fans and Heather’s muffled words. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror and smirks.   
  
It’s on.  
  
+  
  
Heather runs up to the stage, her adrenaline already pumping. The screaming fans of the sold out show only adds on to her excitement for what’s to come. It’s the last tour of the season and they’re going to end it with a bang. Even though she’s gone through this skit a million times, she has to remind herself to keep calm to get through all of it.   
  
When she asks her question, she knows exactly whose names the fans are saying. She hears them, every time, and she’s wanted to say a whole different name instead of the one she’s rehearsed many times before.   
  
Darren walks up the steps and the crowd goes unbelievably crazy. They go through their skit swimmingly, the audience members quieting down to watch them. When she hears the crowd go crazy a second time, she’s ready for what’s to come.   
  
She hears Naya’s voice and she gives her best surprised look.   
  
+  
  
“Hi, I heard you wanted to kiss him,” Naya says. She watches as Heather stands shocked because they’re actually doing this. “But you’re taken,” Naya says pointedly looking at Darren. Naya looks around to the massive amounts of screaming fans. “I’ll kiss you, Britt.” She shrugs and the fans go insane with their cheers.   
  
Heather pulls her hand up to speak into the microphone she’s holding and, fully in character, says, “I’ll close my eyes.”   
  
The cheering only gets louder and Naya prepares herself. She shrugs again and points at the crowd asking them if they’re ready. She stands back a little as Heather giddily jumps up and down before leaning in, waiting.   
  
+  
  
Heather grips the hem of her shorts and leans down to face Naya. She sees the amusement in Naya’s eyes and smiles a little before leaning in some more. They both pucker up and let their lips touch to be met with the thunderous cheering and applause.   
  
When they open their eyes, she jumps up a couple more times before lunging herself at Naya, holding her hand. She grabs a hold of the microphone.   
  
“I love her, bye!” she quickly says before following Naya, hands held, down the steps and backstage.   
  
+  
  
Chris and Darren continue their skit as Naya and Heather excitedly hug each other in the same nook under the stage they were in earlier.   
  
“That was amazing!” Naya says as she paces back and forth the little space they’re sharing.  
  
“Did you hear the fans? They were cheering so, so loud!”   
  
“You think that’ll get them pumped for the third season?” Naya asks as she catches her breath before taking off her green vest, getting ready for her next costume change.   
  
“Totally. No way that they’re not. You did really great, Nay. That was so badass.”  
  
“That’s how we do it in Lima Heights. Or Dublin. Whichever.” Heather laughs before giving her more than just a peck on the lips. When they break apart from each other, Naya has a giant smile on her face.   
  
She watches Heather get ready to say something when Telly clears his throat.   
  
“Girls, we gotta go. You gotta get ready. Do all your celebrating after the show, when the entire tour is over. You have three weeks. But right now, we gotta get you two moving.”  
  
They separate from each other and quickly go to change their outfits for their next performance.  
  
They’re trailing Telly when Naya grabs hold of Heather’s arm. “Three weeks.” When Heather looks at her confusedly, Naya just smirks. “All. To. Ourselves.”   
  
Heather chuckles as she shakes her head. Naya laughs alongside with her and they rush to catch up with Telly to finish off the rest of the show. 


End file.
